


Come una marionetta

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ingannatore ingannato [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Illusions, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-20 18:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La ‘terribile’ prova di Daemon a Chrome.Scritta sentendo: La storia del mondo di Nek.Scritta per il p0rnfest:AMARP0RN:4 p0rnfest:KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN Chrome Dokuro/Daemon Spade, controllo totaleNon-con.
Relationships: Chrome Dokuro/Daemon Spade
Series: Ingannatore ingannato [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480478





	Come una marionetta

Come una marionetta

La testa di Chrome ricadeva in avanti. L’unico occhio era spento, l’altro mancante coperto dalla benda. 

Le braccia erano sollevate verso l’alto, tenute da dei fili, con le mani che penzolavano inerti, le gambe a loro volta legate erano ritte in modo innaturale. 

La piccola aveva le labbra socchiuse, umide di saliva e le gote accese. 

Daemon le sollevò il capo, che era comunque leggermente piegato di lato, e la baciò con foga, premendole la lingua con la propria. 

L’aria era irrespirabile, una cappa di fumo che diventava solida e impenetrabile all’altezza delle uscite. 

Daemon spogliò il corpicino minuto della ragazza, lasciandole anche il piccolo seno scoperto. Le accarezzò i glutei e fece sparire in un’illusione i propri vestiti, strusciandosi contro di lei. 

“Sai, piccola principessa, quelle come te sono le più fragili. Non ci vuole niente a spezzarvi” soffiò. Si allontanò e batté le mani, le corde iniziarono a far danzare la piccola al centro della stanza. “Solo il controllo totale da parte di qualcuno come me, può ferirvi abbastanza da farvi crescere. 

Vi alzate più forti di prima. Maturate, cambiate e siete pronte per questo mondo”. 

I suoi occhi brillavano di desiderio e le dita si muovevano con scatti rapidi. Si leccò le labbra bollenti, fece fare un inchino a Chrome, facendola poi cadere a carponi. 

La piccola si lasciò sfuggire un basso gemito, aprendo la bocca ad o. 

Daemon la obbligò a mettersi un dito tra le labbra, succhiandolo avidamente. 

La giovinetta aveva l’espressione spenta, ma ricordava ugualmente quella di una bambina. 

\- Sono qui per ordine di Primo. Avrà ordinato ai suoi guardiani di non intervenire. 

Questa è la prova che ha scelto per te. Ha sempre odiato le altre principesse, deve primeggiare come prima donna. 

Nuovamente mi ha dato l’ordine di tradirlo. Sono il più fedele e per questo lo tradisco. Non mi uccise perché era sua volontà. Solo quell’idiota di G non lo aveva compreso all’epoca, ma ora penso che sappia – pensò Daemon. S’inginocchiò dietro Dokuro. 

“I tuoi amichetti non ti verranno a salvare. Quindi non ci sperare. Sarai mia almeno per una settimana. Vedrai, ti forgerò. Non avrai in te la debolezza dei Vongola, ma sarai una nebbia forte come me” spiegò. 

\- Abbastanza forte da servire colui che odio, che ha fatto in modo che la mia adorata Elena morisse - pensò, penetrandola con un colpo secco. 

La piccola continuava a succhiare, la pelle stretta dai fili magici. 

Lo spettro continuò a farla sua fino a farle raggiungere l’orgasmo. Scivolò fuori da lei e la fece stendere sul pavimento sporco, allontanandole la mano dalla bocca. 

“Ora riposa. Ricominceremo appena sarai sveglia. Vedrai, ti farò lavare, vestire, pettinare da vera nobile, tra un atto e l’altro” le promise Spade. 


End file.
